


Impregnation 3 - One more for the bed

by Moire (AlessNox)



Series: Molly's Little Helpers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Multi, PWP, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: When Lestrade implies John is gay, he invites Lestrade to SWING with his little group.





	1. Chapter 1

Lestrade watched the murmured exchange between Sherlock and John in the hallway of the pub. Their heads were very close together, and Sherlock's hand strayed down to stroke the inside of John's thigh. John looked up at him, focused on his face. Then Sherlock turned away, his coat flaring behind him as he stode down the hallway and out of the back door.

 

Greg Lestrade grinned widely, finishing his drink before going up to buy another round. He pushed a full beer across the table to John as he sat down.

“Congratulation, drinks are on me,” Greg said taking another hearty sip.

 

“What's all this about?” John asked.

 

“You and Sherlock. The two of you are together….finally.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“I saw that exchange in the hallway. The way that Sherlock touched you, it was sexual. No need to deny it. I'm just that chuffed to not have to watch the two of you pussyfooting around each other all of the time.”

 

“I'm not gay,”

 

“So, you haven't had sex with Sherlock then?”

 

“Well...” John said blushing as Lestrade's grin grew even more incandescent.

 

“Like I said, cheers, mate!”

 

“It's not like that,” John said. “We're not together… we just… actually, we're swingers.”

 

“Swingers? What do you mean? Like those couples in the nineteen sixties who used to wife swap, have orgies, and all that? That kind of swinging?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So are you telling me that you and Sherlock belong to some kind of big...swinging sex group together… honestly?”

 

“Not a big group, no. It's sort of a private affair. Just me, Sherlock, and Molly.”

 

“Molly? You don't mean Molly Hooper from the morgue do you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really? Molly Hooper? I never though to her as the orgy type. She always seemed to be sort of shy and quiet.”

 

“Well, you know what they say about the quiet ones.”

 

“Yeah, I do. Molly Hooper. Blimey! I remember that time at the Christmas party, she looked really hot in that dress. So is she...hot, I mean? What convinced her to join your… swinging group.”

 

“Join? She organized it.”

 

“Really?” Lestrade said, with a far away look in his eyes. “You know, ever since my wife left me, I've been kind of empty on the sex front. You don't think that you might have room for one more person in your little group, do you?”

 

“I'm not sure,” John said. “I guess I could ask.”

 

“Drink up, John. The next one is on me as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Molly sat in a high-backed wooden chair with her legs tightly crossed. She was wearing her usual small slip of a dress as she examined the silver-haired man before her. Sherlock and John shared the couch, while Lestrade sat in the armchair.

 

“I'm glad that you all agreed to consider me for this group of yours. Like I told John, things have dried up for me, sexually, since my wife left, and although I have had offers before, I couldn't bring myself to cheat on my wife, not while we were still married.”

 

“I notice you had yourself tested recently. Why was that?” Molly asked.

 

“Although I never cheated on my wife, she cheated on me. It was only prudent to make sure that I was safe.”

 

Molly handed a folder to John who stood up and placed it in Greg Lestrade's lap. He opened it and saw his own test results showing no diseases. He flipped through and found a sheet each for Molly, John, and Sherlock.”

 

“What's this?” he asked.

 

“I wanted you to know up front that we are all disease free. I don't want doubt to make you feel...inhibited.”

 

“Doubt?”

 

“Yes. You see we decided, mutually, that we like it best if we don't use condoms.”

 

“Oh really?” Greg said, his eyebrows raising. “But John told me that you started all this because you wanted to have a child, Sherlock's child specifically. Without condoms, there might be a possibility of someone else becoming the father.”

 

“True. That's why I don't have sex with anyone who I wouldn't consider as a father for my child. Sherlock's the one I want, of course, but John has proven himself capable of producing a beautiful little girl, and you have sons that are very strong and healthy, athletes, don't you?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“But, if the possibility makes you uncomfortable, then … ”

 

“I don't want you to have to change things on my account.”

 

“But, if you are unsure…”

 

“Actually, Molly. To tell the truth, I think all of this is just….incredibly hot. When do we start?”

 

“We can start now if you like,” Molly said. “Take off your shoes and follow us to the bedroom.”


	3. Chapter 3

Molly's bedroom looks much like any other bedroom, except that the floor is cleared and everything is pushed up against the walls. In the center, against the far wall is a large bed with a wooden headboard. The headboard is white with very plain styling, the kind that one might find in a little girl's room, only a bit larger.

The pillows and blankets are piled neatly on the floor by the wall. The bed is covered only with a fitted sheet of plain blue.

 

On both sides of the bed are small tables each with a lamp. One holds what looks like a baby bottle warmer, but the tubes resting in it are certainly not baby bottles. The other table has what looks like two battery powered vibrators. One long and thin, and one very wide and black. Greg gulps while imagining where that one goes.

 

There is a small stack of water bottles piled against the wall near the bed along with a bag of what looks like energy bars. Is that really necessary? How long do these… sessions usually last? Lestrade starts to feel a little bit nervous.

 

Molly walks into the center of the room and says, “Clothes off, everyone” before pulling down the straps of her thin dress, and letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She has a nice figure, he must say. Narrow waist with a slight widening of the hips, and good curve on her buttocks. She looks over her shoulder at them, and he can just see the slight pointy curve of her breasts. Just the right size to fit comfortably under his hands. He never was one for big breasts.

 

He notices then that Sherlock and John have already started to undress. John is neatly folding and stacking his clothes against the wall, while Sherlock is more half hazard, tossing his shirt and socks in the corner, his eyes focused on John, and after a while he understands why. John apparently has been hiding a lot beneath those unassuming suits and thick jumpers. His chest is wide, and well-defined, as if he still secretly works out, the muscles are rounded and taut, although he has a bit of a paunch on his belly. Beer does tends to make one a bit round. He has a very sizable penis that definitely is worth taking a second look at, and Sherlock is looking. In fact, his eyes seem riveted to it.

 

Realizing that he is lagging behind, Greg starts to undress, not letting himself feel self conscious. He knows from countless comments in showers, and even from his wife (who ought to know) that he has nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to his body. Propositions for sex have been a constant in his life, even more so as he's aged, oddly enough. Now he will finally get a chance to take advantage of his looks.

 

He pulls off his trousers and briefs, then turns around to find the others waiting for him. John has draped himself around Molly, the two of them leaning against the headboard, while Sherlock stands waiting at the foot of the bed.

 

“So how does this work?” Greg asks. “Do we all just sort of...” He threads his fingers into each other and wiggles them in a way that makes John bark out a laugh.

 

Molly smiles, her hand resting lightly on John's leg while he absently strokes her breasts.

 

“Well, we haven't been doing it very long,” she says. “As John told you, the point was to get me and Sherlock worked up so that he could impregnate me. It just sort of...went on from there. Usually, we start by trying to get Sherlock excited. He usually takes a bit of work to get off.”

 

“Figures,” Greg grunts. “Just what I should have expected, Sherlock needing all the attention first. So what should I do?”

 

“Would you mind, I mean, I think that I would like it very much if you could start by kissing him.”

 

“Me, Kiss Sherlock?”

 

“Yes,” Molly says, her hand straying down to stroke once between her legs. “If you can take care of that end, we know what to do about the other.”

 

Her eyes glanced at the vibrators, and the innuendo in her voice made his cock twitch. He sat down on the edge of the bed trying to calm himself, wondering, not for the first time if he were possibly in a bit over his head.

 

Molly leaned forward, patting the bed between her spread legs, and Sherlock sat down obediently. Greg pushed himself further back onto the bed, then he lifted an arm over Sherlock's head and placed it on his shoulders. He used to be good at this part, the kissing. He never would have guessed that he would be doing it with Sherlock though.

 

He turned his face, glancing over at Molly who was watching them intently. Now John was the one stroking between her legs as Molly rested against his chest, one hand raised to gently pet his hair.

 

Greg looked at Sherlock then, that long awkward face with the high cheekbones. How had he never noticed the shape of his lips? They looked amazing. He leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against Sherlock's and marveling at the roughness. When he pressed down on them, however, they were fleshy and soft.

 

He pulled away, glancing over his shoulder at two sets of hungry eyes, Molly and John's stares were dripping with a raw desire that succeeded in raising his temperature a few degrees.

 

He pulled Sherlock closer, and tilted his head, kissing him again softly and then opening up wide. He pushed his tongue over Sherlock's lips and used an old bar trick, flipping his tongue out and pulling Sherlock deep into his mouth as he gave it a long wet suck. Sherlock seemed surprised. He pulled back, focusing his eyes on Greg before diving in and doing the same trick on him, the damn mimic mastering it on his first try. Talented sod!”

 

Determined not to lose in a kissing match with a man who until recently was certainly a virgin, Greg pushed his chest up against Sherlock's and opened wider as he explored Sherlock's mouth more thoroughly, pulling and sucking, and tasting a man who had been more like a prodigal child to him than a sexual person.

 

He was distracted by the sound of rhythmic pumping. John was jerking off to the sight of them. Not gay though he was, two men kissing certainly seemed to do it for him.

 

Molly pulled away from John and crawled across the bed toward them. She patted Sherlock lightly on the buttocks and he climbed up on his knees, bending forward to wrap his arms around Greg as he thrust his tongue inside his mouth again. It was a few minutes before he had recovered himself enough to realize that Molly had crawled behind Sherlock and was rubbing circles around his anus.

 

Greg sat up, pushing Sherlock's head down to tongue his chest so that he could watch Molly work. She sat demurely on one hip bending forward to kiss one of Sherlock's surprisingly round buttock cheeks before parting them with her fingers and thrusting her tongue into Sherlock's ass.

 

Greg's heart skipped a beat, and he could feel himself filling at the sight of her holding her hair back with one hand as her long, pink tongue thrust into him. Little Molly, sweet Molly, sticking her tongue deep into Sherlock's dark hole. His hand drifted down to stroke himself at the sight. My God, she was hot!

 

A moment later, Greg felt a hand cover his, and he looked down to see Sherlock helping him stroke his shaft right before he stretched his mouth over it. Greg leaned back on his arms to get a better view of Sherlock. His tongue licked his penis down and then up before he closed his mouth around it, sucking firmly so that Greg couldn't help but thrust up into it.

 

He would never have guessed that Sherlock had such talent with his tongue, but really, he should have known. He rattled off facts at such speeds he should have guessed at the skill of it. If he had known then how it felt to be inside Sherlock's mouth, if he had had the smallest inkling of it, he would have pushed Sherlock down on his knees and thrust into him, one of those times when he had given one of his cryptic answers, or had claimed the crime scene was too simple for him.

 

Greg couldn't help but imagine it now. Sherlock in his long coat, a sexy pout on his lips, spouting vile words, and Greg undoing his trousers and thrusting his cock into that hot mouth.

 

 _God in heaven!_ What was he going to do now? He couldn't help but think of it on their next case. Really, had he seriously thought through the consequences of all this? This certainly wouldn't be the last time he thought it. _God! that magnificent mouth!_ Now that he'd felt it, he doubted that he could ever look at Sherlock again without thinking about shutting him up this way whenever he talked back. Possibly whenever he talked at all.

 

John must be thinking something very similar. His hand was squeezing his cock tightly as he stared at Sherlock. He licked his lips, his eyes darting back and forth from Sherlock's mouth to his anus where Molly continued to thrust her tongue greedily in and out of him, as if his hole was filled with honey.

 

For a moment, it became too much for Greg. He squeezed the base of his cock and pulled out of Sherlock's mouth, falling back onto the bed as he took a few deep calming breaths. He certainly wasn't going to be the first to go. He had his pride.

 

His calm vanished when he saw Molly's face above his just seconds before she lowered herself down onto him, Fingers widening her vulval folds to take him inside her vagina all at once. He moaned and covered his eyes. Then he uncovered them, watching the way her breasts bounced as she rode him. Her hands wandered over his chest, leafing through his silver-grey chest hairs as her hips pushed forward making him go deeper in before pulling out again.

 

He could feel the orgasm building inside him. It was already taking her. He could feel the throbbing of her glans against the base of his cock, as she moaned deeply, and he would swear that her contractions, pulled him deeper still as the rhythmic pulses rippled on the surface of his cock making him thrust wildly up into her.

 

He sat up forcing his hand between them, pressing down hard to keep himself from coming into her right then. She wanted Sherlock. It was supposed to be Sherlock sitting here, thrusting into her wet folds, feeling her shiver all over. Reveling in the cascade of her flowing hair. It took all of Greg's self control to put a hand on her thigh and stop her rocking as he fought to catch his breath.

 

She was for Sherlock. Where was he, anyway?

 

Greg pulled out of Molly, turning his head to see Sherlock lying beside him, his eyes closed, his mouth sucking John's cock. That was certainly an accomplishment, because John's cock was enormous. Sherlock stretched his throat, taking the whole thing down before pulling almost off again. John was also lying on his side, feet stretched past Sherlock's head while his hands stroked Sherlock's back.

 

Sherlock bobbed his head, stretching his lips around the shaft. Then suddenly he stiffened and froze, the reason why becoming evident as he glanced over at John who had reached out with his tongue to take a swipe at Sherlock's penis which immediately reddened, filling so quickly that it was mesmerizing to watch. John took another swipe with his tongue, and then very cautiously put his lips against the tip of Sherlock's penis, sucking it gently in between his lips.

 

Sherlock moaned, a muffled sound considering that his mouth was full. Then Sherlock started pumping harder, stroking his mouth roughly over John as John took Sherlock fully into his mouth. The two pumped and pulled so that their bodies wriggled like snakes as they 69ed each other in a way that could only be described as… beautiful.

Hands touched his cheeks, and Molly turned his face to look at her before leaning in to kiss his slack mouth. Her lips were plump, her tongue soft and wet, and he knew where that tongue had been. How wrong he'd been about her. She was anything but shy with her wants. In fact, Molly Hooper was the sexiest woman he had ever met.

 

How could he have passed her by so often, considered her plain and dowdy, when she was such a firecracker in bed. Just thinking of the way she commanded Sherlock around, the way that John and Sherlock were so quick to do her will, it made Greg's temperature rise. He was on fire. He wanted her, and he didn't care if Sherlock was supposed to be first. He didn't care what the consequences were, he needed to get back inside her, to slip his cock back into her again, but before he could, she pulled away, crawling across the bed and picking up one of the bottles of lubricant. She squeezed some into her hand, the wet squishy sound echoing loudly in the room.

 

Sherlock and John were sitting up now, mouths touching, lips sliding against each other wet and warm, their arms draped gently on each other's waists. They pulled apart slightly, staring into each other's eyes, their lips just barely brushing against each other like the petals of a tulip opening. Their eyelashes fluttering as they fought not to blink. Their height difference not so evident when their chests were so close, cocks pressed against each other at length as they gazed longingly at each other. John lifted his hands to stroke Sherlock's arms, and he grabbed his back until they were locked together like wrestlers. They never turned, never looked aside. Greg doubted that they even noticed that anyone else was in the room with them, that is until Molly stretched out with her lube damped hands and stroked both of their penises, wrapping her two hands around their two cocks, and coating the tips before thrusting down to press the two together as she tightened her grip to form a hole for them to thrust into.

 

Sherlock huffed out a sigh, and John growled as he thrust up between her cupped hands rubbing his wide cock against Sherlock's narrower one. The two of them rocked into her hands, pushing harder, so that she called out to Greg for help.

 

He reached out and placed his hands over hers, helping her hold their slippery cocks together as they thrust up and down in sync, their moans rising and falling as well. They cried out louder and deeper as they stroked faster against the slick wet pressure of their cupped hands.

 

Then John cried out, “Christ!” and came all over them, his come squirting up like a fountain, falling down to coat his and Sherlock's chests, and dripping all over Greg and Molly's hands. He fell back then causing the castle of hands to fall apart. John shoulder hit Greg who turned to grab him slathering his sweat slick shoulder with sperm as he steadied him. John's hips bucked up twice more, another stream of sperm spilling out in tiny bursts as he fell back boneless onto Greg's chest.

 

Greg looked at the wrecked beauty of John's body, his flaccid member draped across his thigh, his legs and chest glistening with sweat and sperm. He held him to his chest, glancing over at his face to see a lazy smile. John seemed to have had one of the best orgasms of his life.

 

He patted John's shoulders, shushing him and telling him that he was alright, until he closed his eyes completely allowing Greg to roll him over on his side to get some sleep. When he turned back Greg noticed that Molly had mounted Sherlock. She was riding him as she had ridden Greg before, and she seemed to have found her stride, because his cock was lost down deep inside her as she, pushed enthusiastically forward and back. Sherlock was squeezing her buttocks as if holding her on as she slid across his thighs, her head bent back, her mouth open as she moaned and sighed continuously.

 

Greg had never been so envious. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled hard. Why had he been such a gentleman? He should have let her take him when he had the chance.

 

He could see the moment that Sherlock came. The way he stilled and let out a long low moan that shook them both in a deep shudder that pushed Molly over the cusp so that she came again bouncing faster and making cute high pitched cries that had him cursing as he pulled himself hard. Sherlock's hands dropped off of her hips and he fell back, pulling her forward as she clung to his arms holding him up for a moment before letting him fall back onto the bed.

 

Greg didn't even notice the speed at which his hand was moving over his own cock until he was on the verge of coming, which he did with one loud cry of “Fuck!” as he smeared Molly's sheets with a rocket stream of come before falling on his side, his head landing on John's thigh as he worked the last of it out, crouched over as if he had been shot, and perhaps he had. It took him quite a while to catch his breath.

 

Once he had come back to himself, Greg ran his fingers through his hair, rolling off of John to lie on his back.

 

“Fuckin' Hell! is it always that hot? What have I been doing with my life to have never guessed that this existed?”

 

“Oh you guessed,” Sherlock said. “You always imagined John and I were having lots more fun than were were, that is until recently.”

 

“Well, Hell! If this is what you get up to every Friday night, then count me in. Bloody Hell! I thought I was going to have a heart attack for a moment there.”

 

“Then, perhaps we should require EKGs as well as blood tests. What do you say, Molly?”

 

Molly rolled on her back and then lifted her knees to her head, as if about to do some sort of exercises. She lifted her legs to touch the headboards exposing the peach blushed beauty of her behind.

 

“Do you really think that makes a difference?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Got to keep the sperm in,” Molly said hands resting on her waist as her toes dug into the carved pattern in the wooden headboard.

 

John sat up then, propping himself against the headboard. He glanced at Greg and then started to blush. “I'm sorry... about the male:female ratio,” John said lowering his voice. “I didn't think of how unbalanced three men and one woman would be. Sorry, mate.”

 

“No problem... mate,” Greg said. “There is absolutely nothing about this that needs apologizing.”

 

“Well, another woman would be nice,” John said with a blush on his cheek.

 

Greg looked over at Sherlock and saw the way that his eyes became sad at the words, eyes that never left John's face, and he resolved never to chide John about being gay ever again.

 

Greg wouldn't dare do anything that might increase John's doubts about himself, not once he had seen the gentle wonder in John's eyes as he'd touched Sherlock. Not since he'd seen complete bliss on Sherlock's face when he had kissed John, and John had kissed him back. He had too much invested in this couple to do anything to disturb that.

 

He looked up, and Molly smiled at him. He tried to stop himself from grinning, but he couldn't. This was just a physical thing. A bit of physical exertion among friends. He better get a hold of himself. He was far too old to fall in love now.


End file.
